custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Serigat
"I AM SERIGAT! AND YOU SHALL NOT PREVAIL!" '' 'Makuta' Makuta Serigat was one of the Makuta created alongside the many others by Mata Nui from the Makuta pool, or Antidermis pool; to populate the Matoran universe with biomechanical rahi. Serigat specialized in creating extremofile rahi, capable of living in extreme conditions, such as volcanoes. 'Leaving the Brotherhood' Makuta Serigat was one of the Makuta who did not support the overthrowing of Miserix or Teridax's other plans. When any Makuta who did not support Teridax were being eliminated, Tridax found Serigat in one of the Chambers of the Makuta Fortress. They fought briefly, and Serigat won, smacking Tridax's face with his foot. Realizing what was giong on, Serigat quickly decided he had to disappear, and fake his death. He did so by cutting Tridax and himself open, spilling his own Antidermis all over the floor, greatly reducing his size. Using his Kanohi Vertag, mask of confusion, he greatly befuddled Tridax, and smashed the mask, leaving it in pieces on the floor. Thus he convinced the Makuta he was killed by Tridax and Tridax did not remeber due to the now smashed mask, so the Makuta paid no more thought for him. 'Life in Metru Nui' After fleeing from the brotherhood, Serigat was significantly shrunk and powers diminished. He came to Metru Nui disguised as a Po-Matoran, and and remained there for the time being, enjoying life as a Matoran. He made several friends, and lived quite normally. When all of the Matoran of Metru Nui were put in stasis following the Great Cataclysm, Serigat knew what was going on and conveniently disappeared. He returned after the initial Matoran revival, but only stayed for two months. He left to go to the Antidermis Pool where he was created. The journey was perilous, but he luckily pulled through and approached the pool. He took some of the Antidermis and used it to from himself a larger body, and it worked. He took on a form not unlike a toa so as not to be recognizeable as a Makuta. He returned to Metru Nui to reveal the truth his Matoran "friends" why he actually made friends with, and regarded as equal beings. He gathered the 7 of his closest friends, a Le-Matoran, 3 Po-Matoran, 2 Ta-Matoran, a Ce-Matoran, and a Fa-Matoran. He explained to them how he was a Makuta and despised Teridax's deeds, and understood the true purpose of Shadow, elaborating how it was more than just an element of evil. He claimed he was somewhat like a Toa of Shadow, who actually held up some Toa qualities. All of the Matoran actually believed him, and agreed he really was "Tagires", (Serigat's name as a Po-Matoran, which is just Serigat spelled backwards.) they could recognize him by the way he spoke. The Matoran were confused, but curious as well, they wanted to here more. Serigat then explained how he wished to end Teridax, and bring an end to his plans, and go to Destral, to spy on Tridax and possibly attack. 5 of those Matoran said goodbye after that, and departed. However, the Le-Matoran Olran and the Fa-Matoran Vota stayed, and said that they wanted to go with Serigat. 'The Serigati' Vota, Serigat, and Olran,travelled far and wide, trying to learn more about the Brotherhood of Makuta's current status and plans, and ended up in Xia, at the time of a purchase of many weapons by the Makuta. There, with the help of a Vortixx named Yervaka, they infiltrated the Xian ship that was exporting the goods, and sunk it, raiding the weaponry that did not sink too quickly. They were then chased by the angered Vortixx sailors and Yervaka was banished. After his banishment, Yervaka stuck with Serigat and the Matoran, having born a grudge against the Makuta a long time ago. This was among many adventures with Serigat and his comrades, they grew a bit in number, and Vota was transformed into a Toa of Magnetism by some sort of Toa stone with an unknown maker. 'In Karda Nui' After many travels and quests, Serigat and his team were of 8 beings:"Toa" Serigat, Toa Vota, Olran, Yervaka, Gazik a Ta-Matoran, Toa Zalok, a Toa of Water who was a victim of Visorak Hordika venom, a Kahgarak who served as Zalok's steed and only obeyed Zalok, and a Su-Matoran named Geshla who claimed he was destined to be a Toa one day. This team travelled to Karda Nui to end the Makutas' plans of draining the light from all of the Av-Matoran, in hopes that they can protect the Av-Matoran. Serigat and his team arrived in Karda Nui before the Makuta, and planned an ambush. This was organized swiftly, they completed the camouflages and other tools just before the Brotherhood arrived. However, Gorast saw Geshla's foot, and fired a bolt of Shadow Energy, maiming him. At once a battle erupted, and the Makuta thought Serigat was some Toa Fire or other, despite the fact he was using his Thunder Staff, releasing horrifying energy upon Vamprah and Krika. Bitil was pinned to a stalagmite, and knocked senseless, preventing his summoning of former versions of himself, and Mutran was enclosed in a wall of water; the battle was going well for Serigat and his friends. Yervaka had Gorast go insane with one his Rhotuka, and Vota was immensely enjoying pulling the armor off of Chirox with his Magnetic powers. However, the tides were changed when Antroz grabbed Geshla by the throat and threatened to decapitate him if his opponents continued battling. Serigat and his friends stopped, but Serigat then fired a bolt of Shadow power at Antroz, blasting his hand off. Geshla was caught by Zalok's Kahgarak, and the Makuta were confused. The fire toa had fired shadow at them. At this, Serigat decided it was time to reveal his identity to his former "comrades." He Screamed, "I AM SERIGAT, AND YOU SHALL NOT PREVAIL!" Following this, he absorbed all of the spilled antidermis from the Makuta's wounds and grew to an ultimate form, wrecking pure havoc among the Makuta. He yelled at his friends to flee, while he attempted to annihilate the Makuta. His team escaped, and Serigat was eventually brought down by a combined Shadow blast from Antroz, Krika, Gorast, Vican, and Bitil. Thus fell a hero, a true toa. 'Personality and Traits''' Serigat was known for being one of the only Makuta to actually give his life for other beings, and truly believed in true friendship, very unique compared to others of his kind. This is probably due to his time living amongst Matoran as one of them, and experiencing their friendship. Serigat was also very decisive and firm, once he has set his mind to something, it will be completed. He was also very stubborn. Being a Makuta, he had the ability to shapeshift, the 42 Kraata powers, and was able to inhabit other bodies. Category:Makuta Category:The Serigati